


It's the Most Contagious Time of Year

by caramelariana



Series: A Very Drarry Christmas [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, HP: EWE, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelariana/pseuds/caramelariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco worries about ruining Christmas by being sick (Part of A Very Drarry Christmas, but can stand alone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Most Contagious Time of Year

**Author's Note:**

> So I know it's a bit past Christmas, but I wanted to get these uploaded while it was still technically the Christmas season. This series was originally posted in 2011 on ff.net, and I wanted to export it to AO3 while it still made sense to post a Christmas fic!

25 Days of Christmas, or A Very Drarry Christmas  
It’s the Most Contagious Time of Year

The small kitchen was warm as Harry prepared Christmas dinner. If he were to be completely honest, he was just dishing it onto plates and bowls. Upon hearing that they would be unable to attend dinner, Mrs. Weasley had sent Arthur through with heaping servings of every dish she had cooked. Harry finished piling his plate and poured steaming soup into a bowl.

Dinner would not have made it to the living room had Harry not thought of using a charm to keep the dishes floating behind him. He gently settled the meal onto the coffee table and shook his dozing partner awake.

Draco blinked open blurry eyes and looked at Harry. “How long have I been asleep?” His congestion pitched his voice comically, but Harry knew better than to laugh.

“Not very long,” he answered. “About an hour.”

“Sorry,” Draco said with a frown. He rubbed his eyes and emerged from his blanket cocoon.

Harry shook his head, a small smile tugging his lips. “You’re sick. Don’t apologize for that.” He sat down on the sofa. “Arthur brought us some dinner.”

The blond eyed the rich foods warily. “I don’t know if I can keep it down.”

Harry chuckled. “Don’t worry. That’s why I made you some soup.” He handed Draco the bowl. “Chicken noodle, your favorite.”

Soon silence descended upon the room as Draco blew on his soup and Harry dug into his Christmas meal. After a few minutes, Draco eyed his soup and looked at Harry’s plate. He sighed. “This sucks.”

Harry frowned. “Did I not put enough salt in it?”

A sharp laugh turned into a coughing fit, and Harry had to grab the bowl before its contents were emptied into the blond’s lap. Draco wheezed as he recovered. “The soup’s fine Harry,” he assured. “I mean that I hate being sick on Christmas.”

“Yeah, you have to miss out on this meal!” Harry exclaimed, showing off his plate.

Instead of the insult Harry expected, Draco looked at him apologetically. “I am sorry. You love Christmas with the Weasleys and I made you miss it.” He paused to cough into his soup. He glared at the offending bowl. “You should have gone without me. This isn’t much of a Christmas.”

Harry set his plate down and took the soup from his lover. He pulled Draco against him and noted that the blond was still running a fever. “Draco, it wouldn’t be much of a Christmas without you.”

They sat like that for a while, and despite his best efforts, soon Draco was snoring. Harry chuckled softly. The blond only snored when he was congested and it never ceased to amuse him. He leaned against the arm of the sofa and eyed his dinner. There was nothing on it that wouldn’t hold for a few hours, so he closed his eyes and enjoyed what he considered a perfect Christmas evening.


End file.
